


Caen gotas de rocío

by PYZK



Series: Inconsistent Plance Writing [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Me gusta hacerlos sufrir lol, Prose Poem, Sufran
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 20:43:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14065191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PYZK/pseuds/PYZK
Summary: Caen gotas de rocío frescoSobre tu trazo de porcelanaBajo el alma del riscoYace mi esperanza con desgana¡Si tan sólo pudieras amarme,verde paladín, dador de vida!Ya no puedo más embelesarme¡No, no, no después de tu partida!Lance depositó la pieza de papel con cuidado, con mucha precaución, debido a su brazo picado. Justo cuando llevaban la ventaja el imperio Galra atacó, a Pidge se llevó, a Shiro desapareció, y presumiblemente a Matt Holt mató. Ahora que el Padre de Pidge ya no estaba, no había nadie que los ayudara.¿Cómo, dulce cielo, Lance sobreviviría sin aquella luz trémula que le daba Pidge, sin aquella vida, aquellos ojos inocentes llenos de esperanza?Esto responde a la pregunta de qué pasaría si la batalla de Lotor y Zarkon hubiera salido mal, y si a Sam no hubieran podido recuperar.





	Caen gotas de rocío

**Author's Note:**

> I based every chapter in this fic on songs of my flirtyrobot playlist. Butterfly by BTS is the one I was listening to this time.

Melifluo era el sonido de su risa. Cada vez que contaba un chiste malo, cada vez que de cerezas había brisa. Como una poetisa recibiendo de estrofas un regalo, dándose prisa en capturar la inocencia de su halo.

Melifluo era el sonido de su voz al hablar de sus pasiones, listas para regalar soluciones, resolver de la guerra situaciones.

Melifluo era el sonido de su aliento pasional, durante esas noches de contacto carnal. De su piel suave, haciendo contacto con la suya encajando cual candado y llave. De su aliento de azúcar, que sus sentidos lograban trucar. De su amor en crudo y en brío, que a su corazón quitaba el frío.

Melifluo. Melifluo era excelente para su corazón latente.

Un fatídico día a una misión Allura los envía, una señal de Sam Holt era lo que había. De una nave Galra la señal envió, pues el imperio lo capturó. Pidge dijo que rescatarlo había que, sino lo querían perder. Era ahora o nunca, antes que la senda quedara trunca.

Todos de acuerdo estuvieron, pues la importancia que tenía para tres de sus miembros vieron.

Pero la misión fue mal y hubo mucho daño, pero lo peor es que en sus corazones atravesó un travesaño.

Keith el paladín rojo, de su león y su cuerpo sólo quedó un despojo. Estaba vivo, pero su mente se había ido. Ojalá despertara pronto, ojalá el destino no fuera tan tonto.

Shiro desaparecido de nuevo, ¿Es que tendrían que pasar por este proceso longevo?

Hunk gracias al cielo salió ileso, si tan solo con un brazo en yeso.

Matt no corrió con la misma suerte, pues Zarkon fue más fuerte, y posiblemente el chico haya encontrado la muerte.

¿Y Katie? Oh Katie, lo que te pasó. Nadie sabe lo que sucedió, solamente que Pidge desapareció. Un grito resonó, un rayo púrpura pudo ver, el estruendo se desató, y nadie más a Pidge volvió a ver.

En ese momento recuperándose de heridas se encontraban, ¿Por qué no planeando los rescates de los demás estaban? ¡Era el colmo lo que pasaba!

Lance con desesperación suspiró, ¿En dónde demonios Pidge terminó? “No quiero llenarme la cabeza de malos escenarios”, pensó, así que a la cocina se dirigió, donde a Coran encontró.

Coran preguntó qué era lo que pasaba, a lo que Lance respondía

\- No es nada, pasará, a Pidge tengo que encontrar.

Pero eso no era en lo mínimo cierto, pues en su corazón había un hoyo abierto. Sangrante, susurrante, expectante de una respuesta del protestante, cuya humillante e invariante respuesta solamente traería un horripilante desplante.

Lance apenas podía comer, apenas podía dormir, ¡Apenas podía respirar! ¿Qué más era lo que tenía que soportar? Quería quitarse el cabrestillo del brazo, correr por el pasillo y con un cuchillo a Zarkon dar un zarpazo. Y buscar, buscar y buscar a su amada, y terminar con esta terrible helada que lo azotaba.

Pero no había pista, nada que los hiciera optimistas, nada que a grito les dijera ¡Resistan!

Después de una semana Lance se sintió enloquecer, su corazón ya no podía más empequeñecer. De pura furia comenzó a entrenar, pero Pidge era lo único que por su cabeza solía rondar.

Hermosa mariposa, ¿Quién en su sano juicio alejarla de él osa? Ni siquiera sabía si de salud goza. Hermosa mariposa que sobre su mano se posaba, quien por su corazón rondaba, a quien su alma pertenecía y quien luz a sus noches daba. Y ahora no estaba, ¿Quién podría ayudarlo? ¿Quién podría a ella llevarlo? A veces se ponía a ver sus fotografías, en espera de que en esa terrible escenografía alguien pudiera ver que la esperanza no se ha de perder. Se aterró, por un momento, ¿Qué pasaría si todo el mundo ya lo olvidó? Temía mencionarla, pues existía un miedo terrible de borrarla, de este universo emanciparla. Como si no hubiese existido, como si en realidad un sueño Katie hubiese sido. “No hables de Katie por favor”, pensaba con pavor, pues no soportaría el dolor.

¡No puedo alcanzarte! ¡Déjame tenerte! Pero él sabía que su culpa no era, pues Pidge seguía perdida entre las estrellas.

¿Estaría peleando por su vida como lo hizo Matt en su día? ¿Estaría en una celda fría, en miedo de lo que el futuro traería, en miedo de que Lance la olvidaría?

El solo pensamiento hizo que Lance usara la espada con más fuerza de la necesaria, representando esa solitaria emisaria llamada plegaria, a quien rogaba que Pidge esperara, que la esperanza no perdiera, que no se fuera.

Como si el solo pensamiento de ella le hiriera, como si eso desaparecer le hiciera, como si su voz le causara histeria.

Sin quererlo dos meses habían pasado, Matt no moriría y sin embargo no había despertado. Pistas de Shiro no se pudieron encontrar, ¿Y Katie? Ni hablar. Lance en su rabia un caparazón armó, y en él se refugió. No hablaba con nadie, y nadie hablaba con él. La primera opción era por duelo, ¿La segunda? Supuso que una forma de consuelo. Pero Katie no era alguien de quien buscar consuelo, ¡Katie tenía que aparecer, o él iba a desfallecer!

Y en eso, cuando la esperanza estaba a punto de perder, ¡Un mensaje en el castillo se vio aparecer! Un montón de números era lo que había, mas nadie sabía lo que en realidad decía. Aparentemente aleatorios, Lance sabía que el significado debería de ser notorio.

¡Y Lance lo sabía! Katie enviado el mensaje había, ¿pero nadie lo podía descifrar? ¡Quizá Matt podría, pero Lance aún no lo sabía!

Al ala médica fue, a ver si Matt lo podría sorprender. Matt dormido estaba, ¡Quizá al escuchar esto despertaba!

Lance la situación recitó, y a continuación los números dictó. Al principio nada pasaba, hasta que un movimiento en la mano de Matt se observaba. Y incrementó, aumentó, ¡Súbitamente la cápsula se abrió! Melifluo fue el sonido de la voz del muchacho, al enterare que su hermana un mensaje les había dicho. Un código mencionó, que solamente en un libro apuntó. Ni bien lo mencionó cuando el muchacho de nuevo desfalleció. A la cápsula de nuevo lo metieron, pues aparentemente su cuerpo aún estaba grave, sin embargo los desconcertó su risa suave. Melifluo fue el sonido de su risa, enterándose que Katie aún vivía.

Lance ni siquiera la medianoche del ciclo esperó, pues estando ya todos dormidos en su león al espacio despegó. Melifluo fue el rugido de rojo al despegar, melifluo fue el sonido de la música que Lance y Pidge solían escuchar. Melifluo sería el sonido de su reunión.

Melifluo sería el sonido de su voz, quien a través de las estrellas lo guiaría, y encontrarla era lo que haría.


End file.
